


к тебе одной хочу

by bbaby_bat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Genderswap, Out of Character, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaby_bat/pseuds/bbaby_bat
Summary: Ее улыбка вблизи кажется чистым теплым солнцем. Она не говорит и не делает ничего необычного, просто принимает заказ, но Кроули уже не может ни перестать смотреть на нее, ни выкинуть из головы. Весь хмурый и пасмурный мир неумолимо сужается до размеров одной маленькой кофейни, потрясающих белых кудрей и глазах-летнем небе где-нибудь в Сицилии.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. зонты, шарфы, перчатки

Теплый свет ламп в этой кофейне не раздражает, как обычно. Даже наоборот, согревает после серой холодной улицы. Это так странно, Кроули ведь совсем не любит желтый цвет — неприятные ассоциации. 

Она заходит внутрь, скользит рассеянным взглядом по помещению и замирает, не пройдя и трех шагов.  
Проходящая мимо женщина чуть не сшибает ее с ног. Ругается, кидает на нее презрительный взгляд. Кроули даже не оборачивается, не то, что обращает на нее внимание. 

За деревянной стойкой стоит девушка — кудрявая, низкая, мягкая даже на вид, и пробивает заказ какому-то мужчине. То, как она это делает, как улыбается и смотрит, невольно наталкивает на мысли о том, что она сама по себе добрая — не фальшиво, лишь бы соблюдать рабочий этикет, а по-настоящему (а может, во всем виноват ее зефирный образ). Чем дольше Кроули смотрит, глупо уставившись на нее, тем сильнее не может избавиться от этой мысли. 

Кроули любит триллеры и боевики. **Не** — это принципиально важно — мелодрамы. Сейчас же, вот так провально не в силах отвести взгляд от девушки, она чувствует, что тонет, как в самой глупой мелодраме. Именно так. 

Она едва заметно трясет головой, точно пытается избавиться от въевшегося под веки кружевного образа, и встает в конец очереди. Буквально через пару минут она оказывается лицом к лицу со своей очаровательной незнакомкой. 

Ее улыбка вблизи кажется чистым теплым солнцем. Она не говорит и не делает ничего необычного, просто принимает заказ, но Кроули уже не может ни перестать смотреть на нее, ни выкинуть из головы. Весь хмурый и пасмурный мир неумолимо сужается до размеров одной маленькой кофейни, потрясающих белых кудрей и глазах-летнем небе где-нибудь в Сицилии. 

— Ваш заказ, — улыбается ей Азирафель (до Кроули, сраженной напрочь, наконец доходит, что можно посмотреть на бейджик), и Кроули, автоматом самоуверенно улыбаясь, забирает свой обжигающий пальцы кофе.

Весь день она не может думать о чем-либо, кроме милой работницы кофейни. Она пытается, честно пытается, сосредотачивается на работе как может, но не выходит: сердце окатывает теплом только от мыслей, что завтра с утра она снова — обязательно — зайдет за кофе.  
Остается только выяснить график работы Азирафель, чтобы не приходить туда зря.

***

Азирафель зевает и потягивается сонно, сладко, еще до конца не отойдя ото сна. До открытия остается каких-то пара минут, она лениво следит за прохожими через огромные чистые окна.

Первым посетителем оказывается девушка. Азирафель чуть щурится, всматриваясь, потому что силуэт кажется ей знакомым, и вспоминает: она заходила в ее прошлую смену. Высокая, с ног до головы затянутая в кожу, с потрясающей копной медных волос, завязанных в хвост. Она... невольно привлекает внимание. 

Азирафель засматривается так, что пропускает момент, когда девушка подходит к ней — и думает, что почему-то очень сильно не хочет, чтобы она уходила. В прошлый раз ей не удалось как следует рассмотреть ее, поэтому сейчас она смотрит так жадно, как только может, стараясь, чтобы со стороны это не выглядело странно. 

— Добрый день, — улыбается она. — Что будете брать? 

Девушка отвечает, не задумываясь. На самом деле, Кроули не то, чтобы любит кофе — если бы не Азирафель, она бы точно не стала заходить за ним так часто. 

— Американо, пожалуйста. 

Азирафель кивает, и больше они не говорят. Все, что она видит спустя каких-то пару минут — удаляющийся силуэт девушки, у которой она так и не смогла спросить имя. Вдруг это был последний шанс? Вдруг она не придёт больше? 

Она разочарованно стонет, ставит руки на стол и зарывается пальцами в волосы. Правда, долго страдать у нее не получается. За девушкой в кофейню заходит сразу четыре человека, которым нужно улыбаться, помогать с выбором, если придется, пробивать заказы... 

«Я такая слабая» — хнычет она про себя, а перед глазами все продолжают мелькать стройные ноги и рыжие волосы. 

В следующий раз Азирафель видит ее через два дня. Она скучающе смотрит на тучи за окном в ожидании посетителей, когда дверь в кофейню открывается. 

— Добрый день! — автоматом отчеканивает Азирафель, даже не смотря на посетителя — когда она все-таки поднимает глаза, то едва слышно охает и расплывается в искренней улыбке. — Это снова вы. 

Эта загадочная девушка уже который день оказывается ее первым посетителем — так забавно, как будто специально приходит, когда никого еще нет. 

Кроули кивает. 

— Вы меня уже запомнили? — выпаливает Кроули прежде, чем осознает, что эту фразу можно понять не так, как она хотела бы. Но слова срываются с языка быстрее. 

Азирафель от чего-то теряется.

— Вы часто здесь бываете, — мило улыбается она, машинально — и очень нервно — побарабанив пальцами по стойке. Сейчас, кроме нее и этой постоянной уже посетительницы, в кофейне практически никого нет. Азирафель становится вдруг неловко. Она же... она же не сделает ничего неправильно? Правда? 

Девушка молчит, смотрит на нее изучающе и проникновенно — от цепкого взгляда светло-карих глаз Азирафель чувствует себя актрисой на сцене, окруженной сотнями зрителей, которые внимательно следят за каждым ее словом и жестом. И это... сковывает. Не то, чтобы ей было некомфортно рядом с ней, просто каждая встреча с этой девушкой — лишнее напоминание о том, что у нее в самом плохом смысле мягкий характер. Ей неловко не из-за нее. Ей неловко из-за себя. 

— Да мне просто по пути, — она пожимает плечами. 

Азирафель честно пытается сказать что-то, кроме того, что она говорит ей обычно, но с треском проваливается. 

— Хорошо, эмм. Что будете брать сегодня? 

Кроули задумчиво скользит глазами по меню на стене какое-то время. 

— Вишневый маффин. 

— А кофе? — Азирафель растерянно хлопает глазами. 

— Сегодня не хочется, — она замирает, будто обдумывает что-то, а потом неожиданно хитро щурит глаза. — Но если вы настаиваете. 

Азирафель тщетно молится богине, чтобы не покраснеть, но чувствует, как щеки заливаются румянцем. Это даже смешно, как легко ее оказывается смутить. Она машет руками. 

— Нет, нет, я просто спросила. Сейчас. 

Кроули смеется (от ее смеха у Азирафель ползут мурашки по коже), они вместе выбирают нужный ей маффин среди нескольких таких же, а потом она просто платит... и уходит.

Азирафель снова остаётся только стоять, ждать и гадать, есть ли там, где-то в ее сердце, что-то, что заставляет ее приходить сюда, говорить с ней, смеяться и смущать ее? 

Эта бесконечная вереница нерешенных, практически вселенского масштаба, вопросов так и тянулась бы, если бы однажды Кроули не оказалась достаточно рассеянной, чтобы забыть кое-что важное.

***

На улице хлещет дождь — сплошной серой стеной. Азирафель косится на окна, ежится невольно. Если через пару часов он не закончится, домой ей придется идти, тщетно пытаясь удержать в руках зонт, который наверняка будет швырять из стороны в сторону из-за ветра.

За общим потоком людей, от которых к концу смены у нее неумолимо рябит в глазах, она совсем не видит девушку, мокрую практически насквозь. 

Кроули ругается, стряхивая с куртки капли воды, и только сейчас Зира замечает ее и то, что она вся мокрая. Выйти на улицу в такую погоду и без зонта? 

Она подходит к стойке, молчит и хмурится несколько секунд, всматриваясь в меню на вывеске. Ее взгляд смягчается, когда она переводит взгляд на Азирафель. Смотрит сверху-вниз, чуть наклонив голову, говорит:

— Мокко, пожалуйста. 

Азирафель понимает, что так и не смогла раскрыть рта — как глупо и невежливо. Она кивает, пробивает заказ и ждёт, пока Кроули оплатит. Когда та отходит чуть в сторону, все еще не переставая сыпать проклятиями сквозь зубы, она не выдерживает и как бы невзначай, но очень робко бросает:

— За окном такой дождь, — она не знает, зачем говорит это и почему говорит именно это, но слова вылетают быстрее, чем она всерьез задумывается о них. 

Девушка драматично встряхивает тяжелыми кудрями (Зира думает с ужасом-восхищением, как, должно быть, сложно их сушить), окидывает ее взглядом светло-карих глаз. 

— Ага. 

— Я бы, эм, могла одолжить вам зонт? — смущенно предлагает она. 

Кроули кричит мысленно, проклиная на чем свет стоит (потому что нельзя быть такой милой! нельзя говорить такое незнакомцам!). Снаружи только улыбается радостно и кивает. 

— Буду признательна. 

Через пару минут она забирает кофе и зонт Азирафель, которая, крикнув бариста подменить ее, отдаёт Кроули. 

— Кстати, а можно узнать ваше имя? — 

Азирафель тыкает пальцем на бейджик, намекая на то, что это несправедливо: она знает имя Азирафель, а Азирафель ее — нет.

Кроули спохватывается. 

— Энн, но лучше зови меня Кроули.  
Азирафель растерянно моргает. 

— Кроули? Твоя фамилия? 

Кроули кивает. 

— Мне уже пора. Еще раз спасибо за зонт, — она улыбается так обворожительно и дерзко, что Зира невольно засматривается. Когда она уходит, Азирафель в очередной раз думает, что за три недели можно было бы добиться чего-то большего, чем одолженного зонта, но радость даже от такой незначительной мелочи перекрывает эту мысль. Кроули взяла зонт — значит, она вернется. 

Кроули... почему-то, Азирафель не может понять точно, это имя подходит ей как ни одно другое. Она часто думала о том, как могут ее звать, но такой вариант никогда даже не проскальзывал в ее мыслях.

***

Кроули возвращает зонт на следующий день. Болтает о чем-то непринужденно (хотя Азирафель была уверена, что она достаточно молчалива) и спрашивает, не хочет ли Азирафель сходить с ней куда-нибудь.

Азирафель теряет дар речи. Не то, чтобы она не хочет этого — она буквально собиралась сделать тоже самое уже полторы недели! — но пугается до такой степени, что говорит то, о чем потом жалеет, как не жалела ни о чем в своей жизни. 

— Извини, но я пока не могу. Все происходит слишком быстро, понимаешь? 

Кроули, к ее удивлению, просто кивает. Не говорит ничего, не улыбается. Только кивает. Но делает это так мягко и спокойно, словно пытается сказать ей, что понимает: ее не отталкивают. Она просто немного спешит. 

— Тогда как насчет кофе за мой счет? — Кроули облокачивается на стойку, наклоняется вперед. 

— Ох, тогда лучше не кофе, а что-нибудь сладкое, — Азирафель смущенно кусает губы. 

— Выберешь сама? 

— Конечно, только не сейчас, — она скашивает глаза на мужчину, который стоит, скрестив руки и нервно стучит пальцами одной руки по локтю другой, и упархивает в его сторону. 

Даже сейчас, спустя столько времени, Кроули практически не может отличить ее фальшивую улыбку от настоящей.  
Она коротко смеется.

***

— Ты сегодня поздно, — говорит Азирафель, с любопытством ее осматривая. К ночи поток людей уменьшается, так что она может спокойно пару минут проболтать.

Кроули удивленно поднимает брови. 

— Да? Может, я решила немного сменить график, — она еле удерживается от того, чтобы подмигнуть, а Азирафель мягко усмехается. 

— Будешь что-нибудь? Или ты... ко мне? — с тех пор, как Кроули недвусмысленно намекнула, что Азирафель ей нравится, проходит пять дней. А она так и не может выдавить из себя это пережеванное сто раз «извини, я просто испугалась, как насчёт вечера пятницы?» 

— К тебе, — просто говорит Кроули. Так... легко, словно говорила это уже сотни и тысячи раз. Иногда Азирафель завидует ее уверенности. 

Если бы Кроули узнала об этом, то точно бы начала смеяться. 

— Оу, — Азирафель быстро смотрит на часы, — тогда тебе придется подождать пятнадцать минут. 

Кроули кивает. Сначала она хотела сказать, что уже успела выучить не только часы работы кофейни, но и график работы Азирафель, но разумно молчит.

— Давно здесь работаешь? — вместо этого спрашивает она. Азирафель задумывается на секунду. 

— Где-то пару месяцев, не больше. 

Она вдруг рассказывает о своей давней мечте открыть книжный магазинчик. Еще в детстве, будучи совсем-совсем маленькой, она начала всем сердцем любить сказки. Чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее менялись ее вкусы — от сказок она перешла к мифам, от мифов к художественной литературе. Сейчас — Азирафель отчего-то говорит это таинственным шёпотом — она превратилась в заядлого букиниста. Чем издание старее, тем для нее лучше. 

Кроули слушает внимательно и удивляется, как много она на самом деле не знает об этой девушке. 

Через пятнадцать минут они вместе с двумя другими девушками закрывают кофейню. Азирафель прощается с ними и после этого они с Кроули остаются одни. 

Кроули странно косится на ее шею. 

— У тебя нет шарфа? 

— Да, — отмахивается Азирафель, — я проспала сегодня. Чуть не опоздала, поэтому собиралась быстро и все забыла, — она улыбается так мило и чуточку смущенно, так, что устоять невозможно. Кроули снимает со своей шеи длинный, вязаный темно-серый шарф, без слов вяжет его на голую шею Азирафель. Он не особо подходит к коричневой юбке и длинному бежевому пальто, но сейчас это явно не важно: главное, что тепло. 

Азирафель, наблюдая за Кроули, начинает светится как маленькое солнце. 

— Ох, дорогая моя, спасибо! Я обязательно верну его, — она даже не думает перед тем, как подняться на носочки и звонко чмокнуть Кроули в щеку. 

Кроули второй раз за последние дни мысленно умирает. 

— Гм, не за что, — выдавливает она и совершенно ужасно краснеет. Вечно бледные щеки заливает румянцем, а Азирафель вдруг начинает хохотать — ну правда, кто бы подумал, что Кроули смущается так очаровательно?  
Кто бы подумал, что Кроули вообще может смущаться?

— Азирафель, — серьезно зовет она. — Это да? Ты согласна? 

Азирафель смотрит под ноги, вздыхает грустно. Молчит до того долго, что Кроули начинает волноваться. В голове то и дело проскальзывает нервное «зачемгосподизачемяспросила». 

Спустя минуту она наконец поднимает голову, смотрит на Кроули, и в глазах ее читается решительность. 

— Да, это именно оно, — выдыхает, ладонями прижимая шарф к своим губам. Такой странный, милый жест — шарф пахнет духами Кроули. 

Шарф Кроули. 

За последние дни Кроули пережила слишком много потрясений. Она еле берет себя в руки, чтобы не застыть на месте посреди тротуара, только улыбается — со стороны, если не всматриваться, улыбка выходит самодовольной. Но Азирафель прекрасно понимает (и смущается от этого только больше), что Кроули счастлива. 

— А ты не замерзнешь? Это очень мило, конечно, но я беспокоюсь за тебя, — она кашляет от неловкости и говорит то, что собиралась сказать как только Кроули отдала ей шарф. 

Кроули качает головой. 

— Я живу недалеко, не успею. 

— Тогда, может, мне проводить тебя? 

— Я думала, ты уже, — хмыкает Кроули. Ловит ее ладонь, переплетает их пальцы — свои, ледяные, потому что она терпеть не может перчатки, и теплые Азирафель, в мягких шерстяных перчатках. 

Они идут по людной улице, огибают прохожих, лишь бы руки не расцеплять. Азирафель, натыкаясь на кого-то, кидает извинения, Кроули игнорирует — какая разница, в конце концов, она видит этих людей в первый и последний раз в жизни. 

Она в первый — и надеется, что не последний — сжимает в своей ладони ладонь девушки, которая вероломно похитила ее сердце и не собирается отдавать.

***

На их первое свидание Кроули надевает черное длинное платье под кожаную куртку. Оставляет волосы, вечно забранные в хвост, лежать на плечах, красит губы бордовой помадой. Азирафель только смотрит на нее — любуется — в немом изумлении, чувствуя, как бешено в груди стучит сердце.

Однажды — она решает это так быстро и уверенно, что сама удивляется — она соберет целую коллекцию фотографий Кроули и организует выставку. Где-нибудь неподалеку ее книжного магазина, конечно. 

Солнце ярко играет бликами на коже и волосах Кроули. Редкое, ужасно редкое теплое солнце — освещает настоящим пожаром. Азирафель готова открывать в себе все таланты от живописи до скульптуры, лишь бы оставить этот момент не только в памяти, но и во всех возможных формах восприятия. 

Они ловят такси и едут ужинать. Кроули практически не ест, перекатывает в пальцах ножку бокала и задумчиво смотрит на шампанское. 

— Ты ешь что-то, кроме сладостей? — пытается пошутить Кроули ( мысленно она делает пометку, что будет неплохо иногда заглядывать в кондитерские, чтобы чем-нибудь порадовать Азирафель). 

— Хмм, не знаю, всегда их любила, — пожимает плечами Азирафель. Ее не особо волнует, что вместо привычной всеми повседневной еды она часто отдает выбор десертам — в конце концов, каждый в праве выбирать то, что он хочет. 

Кроули с ней полностью согласна, поэтому больше они об этом не говорят. 

После ужина они решают прогуляться.  
Доходят до какого-то парка, все время спорят о происхождении человечества — случайно брошенная Азирафель фраза становится причиной получасового спора, в конце которого Кроули фыркает, тянет ее к себе и целует. Вот так просто, посреди оживленной улицы. Азирафель надеялась, что это выйдет как-то более романтично, но потом просто решила, что в этом нет смысла. Если постоянно ждать идеальный момент, он никогда не наступит. 

— Кроули, — тихо упрекает она. 

Кроули делает самое невинное лицо, на которое только способна. 

— Что? 

Азирафель вздыхает, качает головой и снова берет ее за руку. Чувствовать ее пальцы между своих быстро входит в привычку. 

Ближе к ночи они оказываются у Кроули дома. Серые стены, огромное количество растений — Азирафель рассматривает их и понимает, что совсем не так представляла ее квартиру. 

Кроули мягко скользит руками по ее спине. 

— Крашеные? — любопытствует она, не удержавшись от соблазна намотать прядку на палец.

Азирафель разворачивается, утыкается куда-то в ее шею, касается губами выпирающей ключицы, и отвечает:

— Нет, с рождения такие. Ты не первая, кто спрашивает. 

— Вау, — восторженно выдыхает Кроули в ее волосы. — ты действительно ангел. 

— А ты тогда кто? Дьявол, решивший сбить меня с пути истинного? — смеется Азирафель, чуть отстраняясь. Ее руки все еще остаются на талии Кроули.

— Дьявол не был рыжим, — Кроули чуть опускает голову, смотрит на нее с таким теплом, чуть поднимая уголки губ. В полумраке на ее лицо ложатся тяжелые, густые тени, от которых оно кажется еще острее. — Если я собью тебя с пути истинного, на небе не останется никого путного. Зачем мне это? 

— Не знаю. Ради забавы? — Азирафель наклоняет голову немного вбок; она давно думала об этом, но боялась спросить. 

— Нет, — решительно отвечает Кроули.— Об этом даже речи идти не может. 

Азирафель от ее слов широко, счастливо улыбается. Скользит взглядом по лицу Кроули, цепляется за змейку на ее виске — маленькую, едва заметную сейчас татуировку — и ласково гладит ее подушечкой пальца.

— Почему змея? 

— Просто так. В ней нет сакрального смысла, если ты об этом, — она прижимает ладонь Азирафель к своей щеке, чувствует мягкость и тепло кожи, прикрывает глаза. 

— Спасибо за сегодня, — тихо говорит Азирафель, мысленно добавляя, что таких прекрасных дней у нее не было уже очень и очень давно. 

К себе домой она возвращается только следующим утром.

***

Над морем нависают тучи. Кроули бредет по берегу, скептически осматривая «удобные, специально для долгой ходьбы» кроссовки, которые никогда бы в жизни не надела. Когда мизинец Азирафель случайно касается ее ладони, думать об этом больше как-то не получается.

У Кроули мерзнут пальцы. И губы до синевы. Азирафель, радостно о чем-то рассказывает и не смотрит на нее, но стоит ей только повернуть голову, как она меняется в лице и уверенно переплетает пальцы Кроули со своими — теплыми, практически горячими. От этого не согреешься, но хоть чуть-чуть станет теплее.

Ветер треплет ее короткие белые волосы. Море на фоне — серое, пенится мелкими волнами и лижет песчаный берег. Если смотреть с его стороны, не оборачиваясь на город, макушка Кроули — самое яркое пятно. 

— Дорогая моя, ты совсем замерзла. 

— Может, немного, — улыбается Кроули. Она ни за что не станет говорить, что от холода уже дрожит, а окружающим пейзажем ей надоело любоваться минут двадцать назад. Ведь Азирафель нравится. 

Она рассказывала, что раньше жила у моря. В небольшом городке, где было тихо, спокойно и много зелени. Кирпичные дома, старые улочки — Кроули невольно думает, что умерла бы от скуки, но Азирафель вполне нравилась такая размеренная жизнь. 

— Может пойдём куда-нибудь погреться? 

Влажный тяжелый песок оседает на подошвах. Они идут совсем близко к воде, Азирафель глубоко вдыхает чуть солоноватый воздух. 

— Если честно, мы столько ехали сюда, что я не хочу уходить. Плевать, что холодно. 

Азирафель останавливается, Кроули останавливается вместе с ней. Смотрит сверху-вниз, ждет, пока она что-то скажет. 

Азирафель не говорит ничего. Она обвивает свои руки вокруг ее шеи, тянет Кроули вниз и целует — губами мягкими и немного сухими от ветра. Кроули замирает сначала от неожиданности, но чтобы прийти в себя у нее уходит буквально несколько секунд — чтобы обнять Азирафель и притянуть к себе ближе. На фоне воды радужки ее глаз кажутся тонкими льдинками. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболела. Пойдем, — хихикает Зира, отрываясь от нее и снова сцепляя их руки. Кроули не противится, только старается, чтобы зубы стучали не так явно. 

Они находят маленькое кафе в центре города, греются горячим чаем.  
Азирафель постоянно смотрит в окно — видимо, по привычке.

— Ты никогда не говорила где работаешь, —Азирафель смотрит на нее задумчиво. И ведь правда: за последний месяц она ни разу не слышала от Кроули ни слова об этом.

— Я флористка, — отвечает Кроули, отпивая горячий чай. 

— Ого, поэтому у тебя дома так много цветов? 

— Отчасти, — кивает она явно нехотя.  
Почему-то от этого Азирафель становится неловко, она судорожно думает, на что можно перевести тему, но Кроули продолжает. 

— Меня с детства интересовали растения. Больше, чем что-либо. 

Азирафель кивает.У них обеих есть что-то, что ценится больше все остального. Что привлекало всегда и привлекает до сих пор. От этого... на душе становится теплее. Ей казалось, что они с Кроули слишком разные — и в этот раз она действительно рада, что ошибалась.

***

— Будешь? — Кроули протягивает ей початую бутылку вина. Ни бокалов, ни даже стаканов или кружек, у них, конечно, нет. Азирафель смотрит задумчиво, кивает и берет бутылку за горлышко — пальцы обжигает холодом.

— Тебя хотят уволить? 

— Нет, — Зира качает головой, отпивает еще немного, жмурится, — моему начальнику не нравится, что ты, как он выразился, постоянно крутишься вокруг меня. 

— Это его проблемы, — хмыкает Кроули, проводит ладонью по мягкой ткани кремового свитера на руке Азирафель. Та благодарно смотрит на нее, и глаза ее кажутся темно-синими из-за туч. 

— Да, но... иногда он правда действует на нервы, — вздыхает Зира, совсем не привыкшая к эмоциональному давлению. Тем более... из-за Кроули. Это даже звучит абсурдно, но заставляет ее раз за разом прокручивать в голове чужие слова. 

— Предлагаешь проучить его? — невинно спрашивает Кроули и зевает — как будто не предлагает ничего особенного.  
Азирафель испуганно моргает, Кроули смеется. 

— Я пошутила. Предлагаю просто триумфально напиться и забыть обо всем на время, — она откидывается назад на скамейку, скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Думаю... ты права, дорогая, — Азирафель делает большой глоток и передает бутылку Кроули. — Все равно есть вещи, которые от нас не зависят. 

— От нас в принципе мало что зависит, — поддакивает Кроули. 

Они сидят так еще долго, до последнего автобуса, пьют, разговаривают ни о чем — и несмотря на то, что на улице холодно так, что зубы стучат, им становится невыразимо тепло. 

Потому что в какой-то степени каждый в праве сам решать свою судьбу — даже если на это уйдет не день, не два и не месяц.


	2. тепло, музыка и ты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> это даже не глава, а небольшой бонус к первой части

С самого утра идет мелкий, противный дождь. 

Кроули переворачивается на другой бок, лениво прикрывает глаза. Кружевная ночная сорочка холодит горячую после сна кожу. Вокруг тихо и так, так спокойно, как давно не было. Она натыкается взглядом на цветок на подоконнике с мелким желтым пятном на листе, но уже через секунду про него забывает. 

Но уже через секунду забывает про все.   
Азирафель спит рядом, сопит тихо. С белыми, раскиданными по подушке кудрями, едва подрагивающими светлыми ресницами. _Милая_

Кроули вздыхает влюбленно, прикусывает губу — сейчас можно. 

Можно пялиться откровенно, любоваться ей, самой прекрасной девушкой во всем этом мире и не шипеть от того, что она ловит этот взгляд и понимающе смеется. 

Кроули мягко скользит ладонью по ее боку, двигается ближе. Сегодня у них первый за несколько месяцев совместный выходной, поэтому будить Азирафель ей совсем не хочется. 

Хочется заставить время застыть, перенести их в другое измерение, в котором его не существует, и остаться так навсегда. 

Но так нельзя.

Время движется к полудню — подмечает она лениво, но даже на это лишь спокойно прикрывает глаза. Хочется лежать так целый век, а может, даже больше. 

Кроули приподнимается на локтях и опускается чуть ниже, утыкаясь носом в ключицу Зиры. Ее мелкие кудри падают Кроули на лоб. 

Свои собственные Кроули отрезала совсем недавно. Вместо огромной медной копны, вьющейся ниже лопаток, остаются короткие, сворачивающиеся в тугие кольца пряди немного выше плеч. 

С непривычки это бывает щекотно.

С непривычки у нее перехватывает дыхание, когда вместо того, чтобы бездумно наматывать пряди на пальцы, Азирафель прижимается к ней со спины, утыкается носом в шею и стоит так, чуть ли не мурлыча. Каждый раз, когда она делает что-то со своей внешностью,   
Азирафаэль находит все новые и новые пути выбивать воздух из ее легких — хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше. 

Так недолго и задохнуться.

«Это будет самая поэтичная смерть» — весело хмыкает Кроули, удобно устраивая руку на ее бедре. 

От ее движения Азирафель наконец открывает глаза. Мутные ото сна, но все равно ярко-голубые. Моргает сонно, поворачивается, оглядываясь на Кроули.

Кроули растягивает губы в довольной улыбке.

— Доброе утро, ангел. 

Это милое прозвище появляется у них случайно: когда начальник Зиры наконец делает ей выговор (он просто завидует — как выразилась Кроули)   
Азирафель реагирует совершенно по-ангельски. Да так мягко, что Энн просто не может удержаться и не называть ее так. 

— Доброе утро. — Азирафель зевает и, боже, Кроули готова смотреть на нее, такую взлохмаченную и сонную, всю оставшуюся жизнь.

***

Они — пьяные в хлам, в серой-пустой квартире Кроули тем же вечером, в который раз слушают Queen, крутящихся пластинкой на старом проигрывателе, и не могут оторваться друг от друга. Зира цепляется пальцами за плечи Кроули, Кроули обвивает ладонями ее талию.

Они даже не танцуют — сложно назвать танцем это едва заметное покачивание, только цепляются друг за друга. Кроули сгибается до такой степени, что счастливо утыкается лбом в плечо Зиры. 

Темнота вокруг, любимая, заезженная песня, разливающая в ней осязаемо, так, что можно коснуться мелодии кончиками пальцев, и они — вместе, вместе, вместе — как концентрированное счастье, налитое в стеклянную бутылку и перемешанное с сухими лепестками цветов.

Кроули смотрит на Зиру пьяно, улыбается искренне. И говорит то, что говорила сотни раз до этого. 

Единственные верные, единственные не лишние сейчас слова.

— Я люблю тебя.

И Азирафаэль отвечает ей тем же.


End file.
